


Oh boy...

by frerardrules



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardrules/pseuds/frerardrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was new, he was newer. She'd made friends and saved him from an ass kicking, he kinda wanted her but her raven haired best friend is also pretty damn fine to look at... shes's English by the way and I'm shit at writing summaries in case you hadn't noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Frankie sweetheart, you'll be fine'  
'Yeah, thanks ma, see you later'  
'Be safe'  
'You're joking right?'  
He shut the door and made his was down the street, he'd noticed it was quite a pretty neighbourhood when they'd moved in. It was only a ten minute walk to school.  
He thought to himself, 'Frank Iero, the fucking new kid again.' He'd made it to school without being beaten up, now he just needed to get through the masses of mindless idiots surrounding him, claiming to be highschoolers. 

'This is Frank, he's new. You can sit here, next to Mikey, you don't mind do you Mikey?'  
'No, sure, go ahead' he said moving his bag and sketchbooks covered in drawings of superheroes and music notes.  
Mikey had a quiet voice, calming almost. He seemed like a sweet kid. We could be friends.  
'You like superheroes?' I asked pointing toward his book.  
'Yeah they're cool, they're more Gerards thing though really.'  
'Gerard? Is he your friend?'  
'Kinda, he's my big brother, he loves superheroes. He's a great singer too, we play together sometimes. Y'know, he sings, I play bass. Do you play?'  
'Yeah I play, that's really awesome, we should rock out sometime.'  
First period was soon over, then second. Soon enough lunchtime rolled around, I had no idea where to go. I ended up sitting on the steps by the track. A bunch of punk ass jock motherfuckers were throwing shit at me, when they suddenly stopped. I looked up and this girl was walking past them, she looked like your typical emo kid, but the guys just stared at her like she was a piece of meat.  
Shit, she's walking over to me. ' Hello' She was English. 'Sorry about those pricks, they're only trying to impress the slutty cheerleaders.'  
'Don't worry about it, I'm Frank by the way'  
'I know, I'm kinda new too. I'm Alexandria by the way, call me Alex. You want to come hang with us?'  
'Uh, sure, I guess, thanks.' She stood up and reached her hand out to mine. She was pretty and kinda tall compared to me but then again, most people are.  
We started walking across the school grounds, right round the corner of the school to a fairly secluded spot. She didn't let go of my hand the whole walk. There were three guys and a girl standing around, clouds of smoke rising from the middle of their circle. One of the guys waved and the others turned round, greeting Alex.  
'Alex, we've been waiting' A not unattractive guy with fluffy, curly hair greeted her with a hug. One of the two other guys I recognised to be Mikey from earlier this morning.  
'Hi Mikey.'  
'Hi Frank.'  
'Sorry, I forgot, this is Ray, Mikey you must have already met, this is Pixie and this is Gerard.' She said this pointing to each member of the group in turn, leaving Gerard until last so she could go and hug him. Gerard looked almost exactly like I expected him to after hearing Mikey's description of him.  
An array of Hi's and Hello's came from the mouths of the only kids I've ever met that looked anything like me. I felt like I had a place, I couldn't fuck it up.  
'Those fucking jock pricks were being their usual arsehole selves and picking on our Frankie here.' I smiled at the words 'our Frankie'. No one but my mother had ever called me that.  
'Hey are we still coming round tonight?' Pixie had a sweet voice, the sort of voice you'd associate with something like honeysuckle or bluebells.  
'Of course, Frank, would you like to join us, we're all going round mine after school.' She'd moved back over to me and was looking at me with big eyes. So dark they were almost as black as her smudged eyeliner, which paired with her scruffy post-sex looking hair, made her look used and kinda hot. I almost tripped over my next sentence, I hadn't really noticed her before.  
'Uh, sure, I guess. I wouldn't want to barge in.' This triggered a unanimous response from all five of them. I can't believe they really wanted me to join them, they barely knew me.  
'Thanks, I'd love to.' They all looked at each other, exchanging glances and different expressions. I suppose trying to decide who was going to ask me the next question. Apparently Mikey won because he asked me this somewhat timidly.  
'Um, Frankie. Don't take this the wrong way, but do you by any chance smoke weed? Shit. Could they smell it, what if they didn't want to know the fucking stoner kid.  
'Sometimes' I almost whispered, trying to hide behind my, thankfully, long fringe in the process.  
'Good, meet you here after school?' Alex smiled at me and started to walk back towards the school with the others, I can see why the jocks were watching her walk past. She looked back and beckoned to me to hurry up. I ran and threw my arm around her waist, she smiled and put her arm round my shoulder. That last lesson I could barely concentrate, all I wanted was for the bell to ring.


	2. Wonderfullness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, it's basically all from Frankie's point of view... Still shit at writing summaries.

Thank fuck for that. The bell finally rang. I've said this a million times, but I've never wanted to hear that sound more in my life. God, I sound like such a loser, they're just people. Really pretty people.  
I ran into Mikey on my way out the door and we walked to the spot where we spent our lunch laughing, smoking and getting to know each other. Mostly them getting to know me but whatever...  
Pixie squealed and ran up to us, wrapping us both into her slim, tattooed arms. Apparently Ray felt left out because he came and practically jumped on us and ruffled my hair, knowing full well I couldn't reach up enough to do the same back.  
Gerard and Alex came round the corner, grinning their almost identical crooked smiles and holding hands. As per usual judging by the exasperated, over the top sighs from the others. 

We started walking back to Alex's. It wasn't far but it gave us time to talk, she was pretty interesting. Apparently so was I because she was hanging on to my every word. She, Gerard and Mikey were in a 'kind of band' together, Ray was in an actual band, and Pixie was the singer in Ray's band. Pixie's voice was wonderful, almost hauntingly beautiful. It was sad but had that eerily gravelly quality I'd come to expect from a singer in a heavy rock/metal band. Alex's house was a typical New Jersey home. The porch was pretty with overgrown flowers and almost gothic lanterns either side of the door, which I'm guessing she picked out. The door opened and the smell of coffee, baking and smoke hit me like a wall. I fell in love with it straight away, it was a beautiful house. She had clearly had a big part in decorating because a warm smile spread over her face. Pictures of family adorned the walls like masterpieces, she led us straight through to the kitchen where the smell of coffee intensified. Gerard immediately put a fresh pot of water on the cooker and went in search of mugs. The others sat on and around the breakfast bar while Alex searched in the fridge, pulling out trays of clearly home baked treats.  
'Et voila' she said with a perfect French accent and a flourish. 'Home baked vegan goodies.' They were as good as cheering as she pulled various things from the fridge.  
'God I'm so glad you're a chef Alex.' The most complex, bordering on convoluted, girl I had ever met turned around, smiling at Mikey's last comment.  
I watched Gerard as he fumbled around with six mugs. He really was very pretty, I could see why everyone found him and Alex attractive. They both had raven coloured hair, her's natural according to the pictures; Gerard's quite plainly dyed, dark eyes and clear porcelain skin. They could have been twins if one of the guys in the pictures hadn't looked just that much more like her. The food made it's way outside with us, along with a stunning black Eastwood acoustic guitar and mugs of sweet smelling coffee. 

'Pixie rolls them best, she can do it.'  
'Yeah Pix, you do it, please?'  
Pixie sighed, almost comically, and sat on the railing of the back porch, taking rolling papers in to her slightly tanned hands and started to roll. Ray searched mindlessly around his pockets for a lighter, Mikey mimicking him. Pixie offered it to me straight away, a small pixie like smile on her face. Cute. It was passed around a few times, as were the trays and plates of food. Boy, she was a good cook. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. All comments are welcome as I've never been good at creative writing, but who gives a fuck anyway right?


	3. I could get used to this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank kind of passes out at the end. It's a cliffhanger of sorts but mostly I was tired so...

We ate. We talked. We laughed. Man we were fucking high.  
It started to rain about six. I still hadn't called my mom. Shit. Three missed calls. I phoned her and, being the mommy's boy I was, apologised and said I wouldn't be late. She sounded happy. Happier than she had when we first got here. I made friends, and she was happy. I wasn't an outcast anymore. But I was a misfit, we all were. And there were more of us than there were of them.   
Apparently smoking weed made then horny because Alex and Gee were making out, Pixie and Mikey were flirting and Ray was passed out on the sofa.  
'Alex let's go upstairs' I honestly don't know how Gerard could still form whole sentences. She was biting and sucking on his jaw, leaving a trail of dark, wet marks on his neck. 'You're forgetting something.' he whimpered as her lips brushed his ear. It was pretty hot. His 'please' came out as a strangled cry and she smiled a lopsided grin into his neck. The purples bruises contrasted beautifully against the porcelain skin of his long neck. 'Good boy, but I meant Frankie.' I jumped at the mention of my name and she looked up at me through her long, jet black eyelashes. Gerard rolled over on top of her. Lazily. Expectantly is a better word. He looked at me expectantly through honey coloured eyes and slightly arched, but perfectly shaped eyebrows. Alex untangled her denim clad legs from Gerard's and sauntered over to me, slowly and seductively, not once breaking eye contact.   
'Oh Frankie' she slipped her long, slim fingers through the belt loops of my, now uncomfortably tight, skinny jeans and tugged gently. God if she tasted as good as she smelled I was in for a treat. Coffee, smoke and coconut. She smelled amazing. I kind of wish I could stop looking at her lips though. I have no idea how long we were standing there but all of a sudden I was forced back into reality because she kissed me. Not a bad way to re-enter reality, but a shock all the same.   
She had really soft lips. They tasted like raspberries but her mouth tasted just like she smelled. It was an interesting contrast. One I could get used to. Why did she have two pairs of hands though? I opened my eyes to see a forest of dark black hair. Gerard was nibbling on her ear, making her moan quietly into the kiss.  
Gerard took my hand, Alex took the other. I was led upstairs. Alex opened a door with a sign on. It said 'Ways to enter my room: Don't.'. Awesome sense of humour. From what I could see of her walls, they were black. They were covered in posters, mostly Black Flag and Misfits. A few superhero posters were dotted around. As we're other signs that she was a complete comic book nerd. The carpet was dark grey but it was almost impossible to tell. Clothes, comics and sketchbooks covered the floor. Her two guitars were clearly her most prized possessions. The acoustic guitar had made its way back upstairs and was hung next to a gleaming, spotless electric guitar.  
Gerard took Alex's hand and walked toward the bed. He slowly sat down, keeping his eyes on hers, and pulled he toward him. I couldn't move from the door. They were entrancing. They looked beautiful together.   
He ran his slender hands up her thighs and she leaned down to kiss his, now wet, pink lips. He gave a soft throaty moan. Then I passed out.


	4. Three cheers for sweet coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Frank wakes up, he's fine.

I woke up to quiet chattering and the ever present scent of coffee. According to the blindingly bright alarm clock it was six AM. I groaned. Fuck me. 'Hey sleeping beauty'. What a voice to wake up to. The warm, spearmint laced breath caressed my face. It felt really good. 'Isn't he pretty when he's asleep?'. Someone's long, calloused fingers were brushing my hair from my face. I suddenly remembered where I was. I sat up a bit, only to realise I had a splitting headache and laid back down again. Gerard chuckled, apparently it was funny. Alex handed me a warm mug and stroked my hair. It felt nice, like my mom used to do. Shit, I said I wouldn't be late. It was as if he read my mind because suddenly Gerard said, 'Look alive sunshine, we took the liberty of calling your mother. I hope you don't mind, she asked you to call her when you get up.'  
'Not at all. Thanks'. I could barely keep my eyes open. 'Where are the others?'  
'Mikey walked Pixie home and Ray is still passed out. You had quite a first day Frankie'. I smiled. Bad idea. I heard Alex give a quiet 'aw' and realised she wasn't next to me anymore. I opened my eyes to see her changing her Iron Maiden shirt for one she evidently couldn't find. She was covered in ink. She was really hot. There was a small picture of a woman on her right shoulder. Gerard noticed me watching her. He gave a sly smile and stood up to wrap his long, white arms around her curvy waist. She twisted round in his hold and snaked her arms up around his neck, bunching his hair in her hands. He kissed her sweetly and she handed him a clean shirt. Gerard slumped next to me on the bed and ruffled my hair, making me groan. It felt like he was rattling my brain.  
'Ray's up' we could hear him groaning and making s way to the kitchen from upstairs.  
Alex made her way down, I think mostly to stop him from burning her kitchen down.  
Gerard had a piercing stare. Not a creepy one. But intense. He had pretty eyes. 'You have beautiful eyes'. He must have been able to read my mind or some shit like that. Next second he was on top of me. Pulling my hair. Biting my lip ring. Wow.  
In the background I think I heard a soft voice ask someone if they wanted to make out. Ray had a nice voice, calm, like Mikey's. God Gerard was a good kisser. He started biting along my jaw like Alex did to him the night before. 'Gee'. His breath was hot against my neck when he suddenly pulled away.  
He sat next to me like before, like nothing happened.  
'You... What?' Gerard gave an extremely sexy, throaty chuckle.  
'Come on, let's go see what they're doing'.  
What we saw was clearly not an unusual sight as Gerard laughed and gave Ray a push. They both smiled at him. Alex and Ray looked pretty good together. There must be something about her. She climbed off him and crossed her legs across his. Ray flicked the television on and clicked through the channels, straight to the Saturday morning cartoons. 

Friday might seem like an odd day to start a new school but I have my reasons. By the end of the week everyone is too tired or pissed to pay attention to the new kid. Or so my theory goes.

I went out into the hall to call my mom. It was still early but she had work so she'd be up.  
'You're up early'  
'And hello to you. Sorry I didn't come home last night, I was really tired so Alex said I could stay.'  
'That's okay sweetie. Your friend called me from your phone, I think he said his name was Gerard.'  
'Yeah he's here, he's a nice kid.' I couldn't help but smile as I remember what had happened not ten minutes ago.  
'He sounded like it, very polite too. Just let me know what you're doing tonight because we're going out tomorrow remember?'  
Fuck, we were going to my aunt's house to see her and her brat kids. I forgot about that.  
'Okay mom, I love you'  
'Love you too Frankie, see you later.' I could hear her smiling down the phone. I liked it when she smiled. Ray called me in, I was missing Batman. Alex pulled me on to her lap until it Batman finished, then she moved me over on to Ray's lap and went to make breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was a choice between this and 'a hangover I probably deserve' but this won so please try to enjoy.


	5. Fucking pancakes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter summary, more of an over all summary... they're all buddies and they all mess around, like making out. It's the basis of any great friendship according to Pixie so... yeah.

Alex made vegan blueberry pancakes. I might have to marry her, they were the best fucking pancakes I've ever had.

Mikey turned up just as Alex and I were clearing the plates. I think this was the earliest I ever ate breakfast.  
Ray let Mikey in, he briefly kissed Ray on the cheek and came straight through to the kitchen in search of food. Ray blushed violently, it was kind of cute actually. Mikey didn't seem to notice though.  
'Hey Frankie, you guys are up early.' Why was he so awake at this ungodly hour.  
'And good morning to you Michael'. I noticed she was wearing unbelievably tight skinny jeans, they were ripped at the knee like mine, as she went to greet Mikey. How I didn't see this before, I'll never know.  
Mikey followed her back over to the sink and hugged her from behind. He seemed to be the only one of the guys who could make her turn to jelly.  
It was weird to see. He didn't seem to care that I was standing there because he did almost the exact same thing Gerard did to her this morning. I guess they have the same moves. He spun her round and buried his cute little face into her neck.  
Mikey clearly knew what he was doing, he grabbed the top of her legs and hoisted her up onto the worktop. He made it look so effortless.  
'Don't get too used to that'. He leaned his forehead against hers and I think he smiled. 'You do realise Frankie's still here don't you' Apparently he didn't because his arms dropped as he spun round to face me. He was almost as red as Ray. I guess this soon passed because he was walking over to me. I almost wanted him to kiss me when he practically pushed me out of the kitchen and shut the door. I didn't know whether to laugh because he shut me out or cry, because he shut me out...  
I decided I was jealous and went to sit with Gerard and Ray. Gerard was good at reading people, I knew this because he immediately turned his attention away from the television, onto me.  
'Frankie, what's up?' I looked into his eyes, they were honey coloured flecked with dark, dark brown and green-y yellows. Like an oil spill in a puddle.  
'Mikey and Alex are making out on the worktop'. Ray piped up now, his interest peaked when I mentioned Mikey.  
'Nice, guy has moves'. Gee looked over at him, a shocked look taking over his face, mocking Ray. I'd been around them for a day and even I knew Ray wanted Mikey.  
'Dude that's my brother' Ray started to blush again then jumped over onto Gee and either started tickling him or biting him. I don't know what it was about these people but they all looked good coupled together, it was starting to get weird. Gerard eventually pushed Ray off and wandered through to the kitchen. I don't know what he said but Alex came into the front room a minute later, followed by Gerard. He took Ray into the kitchen, leaving me with Alex. She sat on the sofa and pulled me into a hug. She was really warm. 'What's up' 'Nothing, Gee said Ray was jealous so he took him to talk to Mikey' 'Oh.' That happened fast. 'Wanna make out?' 'I thought you'd never ask' I'd never seem anyone move so quick, she was straddling me before she finished the sentence. I know I've said it before, but she's a really good kisser. I seem to lose all track of time when she's near me because almost immediately she was dragging me upstairs. We very nearly fell through her bedroom door. She pushed me against the wall and toyed with the hem of my shirt. She pulled away and lifted it over my head. She was about to toss it across the room and she looked at me, well my chest, and my stomach, and my arms. I was covered in ink. She traced my collarbone with her long fingers before moving her hand down. She crouched down and played with the button of my jeans. My jeans flew across the room to meet my shirt. 'Hey this isn't fair, how come you're still wearing clothes?' Her top landed on the floor alongside some dogeared comics. 'My jeans won't take care of themselves Frankie' I mimicked her and dropped to my knees to pull her extremely skinny jeans off. I kissed where the top of her waist band met the bottom of her adorably pudgy belly. As her jeans came down I saw another tattoo, it was a garter around the top of her right leg. It was possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Sweet, wet kisses trailed from her belly up to her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted pancakes...


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Alex get off.

Her head met the wall and a long, throaty moan along with my name escaped her beautifully plump reddish lips. God it made me so hard, well harder... I made my way up paying special attention to the collarbones, they were pierced and tattooed although that doesn't surprise me. I guess her throat was a sensitive spot for her because she let out another quiet moan mingled with another 'Frankie'. Her breath hitched when I bit her neck and she dug her fingers into my shoulders. I made a move to pull her over to the bed, she looked at me with flushed cheeks and big eyes. Why was she so hot, if she touched me I'd explode.  
'I've got an idea' An odd expression crossed her face and disappeared just as quickly.  
'Okay, wanna show me?' I don't know why but she made me feel confident in myself, it must be the way she looked at me. She just made you feel good about yourself. A wonderfully crooked smile took over her face as she took my hand and pushed me on to the bed. I suddenly remembered something. Gerard mentioned she was a bit of a sadist, and I've got to say it turned me on.

She walked back across the room and searched through a couple drawers for something. She came back over to the bed, pushed me down and settled her self half way between my belly and my hips. Evidently she was searching for a candle, it was black with red skulls on. It was pretty awesome. Alex twiddled the lighter around in her fingers.  
'You shouldn't play with fire you know' She looked at me with an amused look in her eyes.  
'I guess we should get it over with then' She leaned back against my hips, pure lust just dripping from her words. She lit the candle, tossed the lighter back into the open drawer and watched the flame for a minute or two.  
'You sure about this Frank?' Frank, she was being serious.  
'I'm sure'  
'Tell me if it hurts too much, promise'  
'Okay'  
'Promise Frankie'  
'I promise, I know you won't hurt me, I trust you' She relaxed a little hearing my words and started to trace my chest piece, hot wax following the line of her finger. She dipped her finger in the mostly black wax and trickled it along the waistband of my underwear.  
'As beautiful as you look, we need to get this off of you' She thinks I'm beautiful, that's what I mean about her making you feel good.  
'You think I'm beautiful?' I think shock and something close to annoyance set on her features.  
'You don't?' I shrugged slightly 'Frankie sweetheart, I think you need my glasses more than me' She reached across to the windowsill and produced a pair of black glasses I had apparently failed to notice. She brushed my hair from my forehead and placed the glasses on the bridge of my nose.  
'Fuck me, they really suit you' She sat back and I guess she was pleased with her self but I'll never know because what came next was a look of realisation. I was still hard. 'I forgot about that. I think we should do something about it, I'm going to show you something, you don't mind?' She jumped up and went back across to her drawer, not giving me time to answer. Bounding back to me and making her self comfortable again, this time almost at the top of my legs.  
'I showed this to Gerard and now he won't let me near him unless I have a blindfold, earplugs and a tie' Gerard was into this sort of stuff?  
'Guy's got taste, go ahead' The last ting I saw was a small perfect smile as she lifted my head slightly and slipped a blindfold over my eyes. Next were the earplugs. Then something silky connected my wrists to a bedpost. Damp kisses were planted from my hairline all the way down my throat but they felt different. They tingled. A trail of of bites, licks then kisses followed down to the small stripe of candle wax still at my waistband. Her fingers hooked under the material and tugged. Goosebumps made an appearance as she ran a finger up my dick painfully slowly, making me shudder. This must have been funny because she smiled into my hip and placed a whisper of a kiss there. Her tongue chased after the line her finger left and I wanted nothing more than to tangle my fingers in her hair. She flicked the head and I don't think I've ever moaned so loudly in my life. I was practically begging her when she trailed a hand up and shut my mouth. I could feel Alex's lips were a bit swollen and slick with saliva. She licked a pear of precum from my slit and started to suck slowly. It felt so fucking good, so worth waiting for. She started to suck harder just catching the tip with her teeth and gently scratched the inside of my thighs. It would seem that I was moaning too loudly because she pinched my leg every time and I almost screamed. She must have forgotten I got off on pain. I soon came with the word 'Alex' passing my lips, and being the pro she is, she swallowed every drop cleaning my now oversensitive cock with her warm salty tongue.  
She pulled my underwear up carefully so as not to make me squirm and planted a hard, salty kiss on my sweaty lips that were set in a stupid, dreamy grin. The earplugs came out and the blindfold came off.  
'Gerard was right, you are spectacular' my voice sounded low and throaty. She kissed me again and rested her head on my shoulder as my breathing steadied. I was half asleep when she reached up to untie my wrists. She suddenly sat up and produced two cigarettes and a lighter, placing one between my lips and the other between hers. We smoked and talked about shit. She looked hot smoking. It was almost lunchtime and we started to get hungry so she threw some random clothes at me and before I could get the shirt on she pulled me in for another kiss. This one was slower and sweeter, she could be gentle when she wanted to be. 'Want to help me cook?' 'Of course' The guys were falling about on the sofa laughing at the television. 'What do you guys want to eat?' They all looked up and gave a knowing look to Alex whose cheeks flushed the palest of pinks. 'What's going, I'll eat anything' 'Yeah I'm easy' 'I know, it only took a week to get you into bed' Mikey blushed at her last comment and Gerard laughed pushed him into Ray, who threw his arms around Mikey and kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda smutty. I don't really go into too much detail because I didn't have a lot of time, but apparently it's pretty good. Please feel free to leave comments, they're very much appreciated as are suggestions.


End file.
